


Who knew?

by Renata_Silvae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Who References, Get Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renata_Silvae/pseuds/Renata_Silvae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil find they have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and it's unbetaed, so if there are any glaring mistakes, please let me know!

It was the end of a long day, and Clint was eager to get home to his apartment. He had been injured during his last mission and was pretty fed up with being tied to a desk until medical cleared him for active duty. There was one highlight of hanging around headquarters, however, and that was being able to see Phil every day. It wasn’t helping him to get over his crush, but it was keeping him out of trouble. Any time Clint started feeling antsy, he’d drop by Phil’s office. It was pretty much habit at this point to take the long way out of the building and poke his head in.

“Hey, Phil, I’m heading out for the night. You should probably think about doing the same, I know you got here before I did.” Clint started talking before he was through the doorway, he knew Phil would still be working, even though it was after six. And sure enough, he was still behind his desk, staring at his computer like it had personally offended him. The only difference from any other day was the mug sitting just within reach.

“You also know what my response to that is going to be, Clint.” Phil didn’t even bother to look up from whatever was so engrossing on his screen. “So, unless you can help me make sense of what might be the worst report I’ve ever attempted to read, go home.”

“Yeah, not going to happen. But, since when do you have a Tardis mug?” Clint was sure he had seen all the mugs Phil kept at work, it was a pretty small collection. Being a Dr. Who fan himself, he definitely would have noticed this one. It was a normal mug, printed with the door of the Tardis. He actually liked it more than the other Tardis mug he’d seen before, which was giant, square, and looked like a mess waiting to happen.

“What? Oh!” Phil finally looked up at where Clint was leaning on the office’s doorframe. “I dropped one of my mugs in the sink yesterday, so I brought this one in this morning. I didn’t know you watched Dr. Who.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know you did either, so I guess we’re even there. I’ve gotta ask, which Doctor?” Clint grinned and dropped into the guest chair. He hadn’t talked Who in ages, and finding out Phil watched was awesome!

Phil leaned back in his chair and stretched, and Clint momentarily forgot what they were talking about, distracted by the groan Phil made. “I first started watching after I joined SHIELD, so Five was my first Doctor and you never forget your first. Nine is my favourite, though.  How about you, who’s your Doctor?”

“I really only got into it a few years back, and I pretty much binge watched all the new series between missions. My favourite is Ten, I really liked David Tennant’s portrayal. He’s easy on the eyes, too, which doesn’t hurt.” Clint laughed, and leaned forward. “Really, though, this is awesome, I don’t know anyone else who watches the show. I’ll talk your ear off about it if you let me.”

Phil took a sip of his coffee and studied his mug for a moment. Clint watched him a little nervously, wondering if he’d crossed a line he didn’t know about. He’d thought they were friends, but what if Phil just tolerated him? Finally, after what seemed like hours, Phil looked at Clint. “If you don’t mind waiting a few minutes for me to finish, you could come back to my place. We can grab some take out, and watch an episode. If you try hard enough, I’m sure you can talk more than my ear off.”

Clint blinked, and stared silently at Phil, trying to comprehend what he’d just heard. There was no way that Phil Coulson had just implied that he could talk his clothes off. “Uh, I, did you… that is…I mean, yeah, I can wait, sure.” Confused he may be, but there was no way Clint was passing up the chance to go to Phil’s.

“Great! Let me just save this file and shut things down. I was thinking pizza. It’s nothing fancy, but there’s a place on my street that makes the best, I swear. I’ve got a few beer at home, too.” Clint watched as Phil packed up to leave. Once everything was ready to go, Phil came around his desk. He walked up to Clint and leaned over him. “First, though, I want to make things clear, because I know you. I like you Clint, and I want this to be a date. Is that all right with you?”

The only thing Clint could say to that was to grab Phil’s tie, and pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
